A Broken Promise
by dancers of the night
Summary: Yami's Best friend died three years ago and she made him promise something that now that he realizes that he may or may not be able to keep it.


**Dancer: Here is a one-shot that just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**A Broken Promise **

I hate life. I hate what it does to me. The torture, pain, the loneliness. I just hate it all. The only thing was it wasn't like this before. I had always loved life-but that was when I was happy. When things used to go my way. It was before my best friend died three years ago.

We were happy, Anzu, Yugi (my twin brother), and I. Besides the fact at that time Jonouchi (our ex-best friend) had stabbed us in the back. He decided to put drugs in front of friends. We were all mad at him for that but when he left us to stop being our friend well we never saw him again. Not even at school.

We were still happy though. Anzu was always cheering us on at our games or at racing contest and was always there if we needed help. Even though all three of us were fourteen Anzu and I were already dating. I was in love with her and she was in love with me. I did not know if being too young and falling in love that quick was stupid but I did not care of what people had thought of us. Yugi knew how we felt and was grateful for us, unlike some other people. My parents thought it was too early for both of us being boyfriend and girlfriend but I never listened to them and Anzu did the same with her Parents.

Then came that night that life started to hate me. Anzu was already diagnosed with Leukemia. She had survived for four years. I thought she could make it through it. She had a strong will to make it this far right? Well I was wrong. She was too sick to go to school that day so I got to her house after school. She was lying in bed trying to look like nothing was wrong but I knew something was wrong. We talked about what we usually did but every time I would ask if something was wrong she would say 'no' and she would change the subject. We had gotten done with her homework and before I left (it was already nine thirty at night and my parents were going to kill me) she made me promise that I would never do anything stupid. Her hand was on my face at that time and I put my hand on her hand. I promised her, but I was confused by this strange request.

She then kissed me and had said- "I love you." I was so shocked by why she would say that. I told her 'I loved you too'. I didn't know if this was too fast for our relationship but I didn't care. Just it was still wired. After I had said that she pushed me out the door with all of her strength and told me my parents were probably worried about me. I did not want to argue with her so I went ahead and left. My parents were mad at me for being late but they had got over it.

It was eleven a clock that night I was about to go to bed when my mom got a phone call. No one called us around this time of the night. I knew right then and there that something was wrong. When I made it to the kitchen my mom was crying and hugged me. It was a weird action from her. She never hugged me anymore. After she calmed down just a little bit she said that Anzu had died. I felt like the world had came crashing down around me. I did not want to believe it. She still had to be alive. I had lived in a haze till the day after the funeral. That's when it really hit me; she was never coming back. I cried my heart and soul out that night.

When I went back to school I thought people would say sorry or something comforting at least….but no one did. It was like if Anzu never existed. It hurt me; it tortured me that people acted like that. They even ignored me. The teachers never asked me how her family was doing or how my brother and I were doing about this, like I saw on T.V when people died. No they did not ask. Only Yugi knew how much pain I was in and I knew how much pain he was in. We were the only ones that asked each other how we were doing each day.

After Anzu's death my family started to act differently. Our dad had been closer to us then our mom. Now it was the other way around. My dad really did not want to have anything to do with us. My mom became our best friend.

At the age of sixteen, I had become colder; I would never show my emotions around people unless I was alone. The only people I would talk to was my mom and my brother. My mother started to worry about me because I was barely passing high school. With a sixty six point seven as my highest grade and a sixty five point five as my lowest grade. My teachers said I could do better they knew I could since I did have straight A's before but they never did set me aside and ask me what was wrong. No they did not care.

My mom needed to go to the store that day and she needed help so my brother and I went with her. She was driving while Yugi sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the back of the car. My mom and my brother were talking; I had stayed quiet as usual. I looked out at the corner of my right eye. As we were passing the intersection a truck was running a red light. I yelled at my mother and she freaked out as it had hit us. I really did not know what had happened next but the next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed with a cast on my right arm and a cast on my right leg. There were also stitches on my right cheek as I felt them with my left hand that looked like it was just bruised. My right side of the body had felt weak but my left side just felt well then my right.

My father was sitting beside me. He looked like he was sleeping with dried tears on his cheeks. He must have felt like he was being watch so that was when he opened his eyes when I looked at him. He looked quickly away when he looked at my eye. I should have known that he was not crying for me, he was crying for my mom.

My father walked out as the Doctor came in. She saw that I was awake. She had said that I could get out today and I smiled, but when I asked about my mom and my brother she looked sad. I did not get it at first till I realized what she said right after she looked sad. 'Your mother and your brother are dead.' That was the second time that the world felt like it just came down around me. My mother and brother are dead? My two best friends? I couldn't take it. I cried on my way home that day with my father.

After the funeral my father blamed there death on me. If I could have seen the truck faster that they would be alive. When he kept on saying it I accepted it was true. If I could have seen it faster they would be alive and I wouldn't be suffering. It was all my fault and life loved to torture me. That was the day I hated life. I would have done anything to get out of this life. I thought a lot of ways to kill myself….just there was one thing that held me back. My Promise to Anzu.

When I went back to school finally people showed something about caring about me they said they were sorry. I was mad at them. They could not comfort me when Anzu died? I wanted to punch them all! They did not like Anzu I had guessed and they were going to pay.

Every time I tried to get into a fight with someone because they had not liked my dead girlfriend, I could never fight. I did not know why. It was like my will was gone, my energy level was zero. They always won and I end up bleeding really bad each time but this had numbed some of my pain. I had welcomed pain that day when I went back to school. I had love the blood running down my chin, and the way my body ached to not be numbed from them kicking me and punching me so hard. I usually went into my own world for a while where I saw Anzu and Yugi again but once my body got back from being numb that world would go away.

When I got home every night from those fights my father would just look at me and walk away. He did not ask me why I was bloody and bruised. He still blamed me for his wife's death and hated me for it. I had tried to please him once when I turned seventeen and it was about to be father's day. I had over heard that he need his car fixed so I was going to fix it for him and see if he would appreciate me more than just a dumb animal. I was wrong. When he found out that I fixed it for him he slammed me against a wall and called me a jackass and then slammed me to the concrete ground of the garage floor. I stayed way clear from him then on.

The only thing I asked for him to do for me was to go to my graduation tonight. He asked me if I would leave straight afterwords. I had told him 'yes, that I would leave'. I just did not tell him that I was not going to my own graduation tonight.

The graduation ceremony had probably started by now but I sat here at my desk writing my father a note. Even though he was a son of a bitch and a bastard he still needed to know the feelings I had within me that I kept from everyone else for a very long time. I hoped that he will feel regret reading this later on.

I walked to my father's room after I was done writing the note. I put in a picture frame of him and my mom. When he will see me tonight I knew he will look at this picture….well I hoped so. After I put the note in the picture, I walked back to my room.

I would never forget my friends but this world I could forget. It was a torture place for me. Life hated me and I hated it. I also knew what Anzu meant for me when I made that promise to her. It was really for me not to go kill myself. I knew I was about to break that promise. I did not know if she was watching me now or not. If she was I was really sorry and if she was not then that was a good thing. She did not have to watch me die tonight. It would be best that way.

I did not care if I went to Hell; I just wanted to be away from this world. I welcomed death enough to make it my new friend. I pulled a gun out of my dresser. It was a small hand gun, black and shiny. It was my father's but I had stolen it from him a couple of months ago. He thought he had lost it but really it was in this room right under his nose. I put the gun against my head.

_Forgive me Anzu, I just can't take this world anymore, I know I am breaking your promise…I just hope you will forgive me. I love you my sweet Anzu._

12345678910

**Dancer: Hope y'all liked it. It's not as depressing as I thought it would be when I was writing it. Oh well though. Please R&R.**


End file.
